


Together Through It All

by ghotay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghotay/pseuds/ghotay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes to visit Severus late one night. A passionate encounter follows, intermingled with doubts and fears, but by the end their relationship is stronger than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Through It All

Evening set in slowly over the castle grounds, the gloom it brought reaching even the dungeons, deep in the bowels of the ancient school.  
  
The term had been a slow one, and every teacher was now silently begging for it to end. November dragged into December, and with all the students forced to remain inside boredom and high tempers reigned. To counteract this most teachers were having to be especially strict with their detentions, and many were setting extra homework to keep students occupied and – hopefully – out of trouble.  
  
And so it was that Severus Snape found himself sitting in his private office at 9 o’clock in the dim and flickering light of some half dozen candles he had lit round the desk, marking homework.  
  
It was a tedious and unpleasant affair. With each dreadful misspelling and cringe-inducing mistake, he scrawled a large black cross on the offending fool’s work in what his students had fearfully dubbed “Snape’s Correction Quill of Death.” When he heard the door creak slowly open and then shut with the telltale snap of one attempting stealth, he made no sign of having noticed. Nor did he give any acknowledgment to the two warm hands that settled themselves on his shoulder. He merely exhaled loudly through his overlarge nose at the unpleasant ordeal of actually having to tick someone’s work. Only when those two sensitive hands began massaging the tension from his shoulders and replacing it with tenderness and comfort did he finally say;  
  
“Good evening, Harry”  
  
The two hands traced softly over the professor’s collarbones to lie in the centre of his chest in a gentle embrace.  
  
The voice that answered Severus was hot and husky;  
  
“Good evening, professor.”  
  
The man continued marking, briefly dipping the quill in the inkpot before scrawling a large spiky ‘D’ across some unfortunate’s work.  
  
“I hardly think now is the time,” he said tersely.  
  
Harry’s head leaned closer, so that Severus could feel the whispered breath ripple through his hair and brush against his ear.  
  
“I’ve been thinking about you all day…” hinted Harry, unmasked desire apparent in his every word. Severus merely turned over another sheet of homework. “In potions,” continued the young man wrapped so tantalisingly around him – so close but for the back of the chair, which Severus had a sudden urge to vanish. “In potions, all I could think about were your hands, and how carefully they stirred each potion. You are so skilful, not that you need me to tell you that –” Severus harrumphed “–And then I thought about all those other things your hands can do…”  
  
Severus could almost feel the foreign gaze burning into his fingers even as a low, lust-filled snicker wafted through his hair – “I’m afraid I got quite distracted.”  
  
“Is that your excuse for handing in such a dismal sample flask at the end of my lesson?” inquired Snape acidly, raising an eyebrow, though Harry couldn’t see it.  
  
“Well, part of the reason,” explained Harry, “Beyond a point I started thinking about other parts of you and… let’s just say –“  
  
“Don’t you have some homework to do or something?” Snape interrupted, having trouble keeping up the façade of disinterest.  
  
“Nope,” replied Harry cheerfully.  
  
Snape turned his head just a fraction of an inch towards Harry’s. The tension broke.  
  
Quill dropping unheeded from Severus’s loosened grip, their tongues met like fire and lightening even as their lips crushed so close as to become one.  
  
Harry’s hands twined themselves through his potions professor’s long, dark hair. Without releasing his grip there, nor parting their tongues, he swiveled round the chair and came to stand facing Severus. Clumsily, because his eyes were closed in passion, Harry pulled himself up onto the chair, ending up with one knee either side of Severus' waist and straddling the older man's lap.  
  
Somehow, the feeling never grew less intense. The heat of the flame that burst into life every time their skin met never wavered. Devouring each other like the last two men on earth, they re-explored new territory with the same hunger and sense of wonder as the very first time.  
  
Finally Severus pulled them apart and rested his head against Harry's neck. The skin felt warm against the perspiration on his forehead, and they panted in counterpoint, making the moment feel giddy and unreal.  
  
Their faces were lit with flickering flames from the desk, creating bewitching constellations in their lust-darkened eyes. Harry's lips barely opened as he whispered:  
  
“I want you.”  
  
And again they kissed, both fitting together like puzzle pieces and melding into a single desire. Taking the lead, Severus pulled back slightly, restraining himself, lending this new kiss a more heartfelt, tender  quality than the first. Their tongues barely met, then pulled away again, making Harry give a groan of longing that reverberated through both of them.  
  
They finished with a few long, slow, deep kisses – luxuriating in each others mouths, remembering the taste and prolonging this foreplay as much as possible before their need became too strong.  
  
With the final kiss, Harry shifted his hip to press his thick, swelled cock against his lover's stomach. Severus gave a growl of approval deep on the back of his throat, and reached for the top buttons of Harry's school shirt. Fumble-fingered with eager energy, Harry started on the buttons from the bottom up, so together they made quick work of the shirt.  
  
Harry tossed it carelessly into a corner of the room, and Severus once again marveled at the smooth, lightly-muscled perfection of Harry's chest. He spread his palms and placed them across his young lover's pectorals, brushing against the sensitive nipples. Harry to arched in pleasure against his touch.  
  
“What are we going to do today, then?” asked Severus huskily, frankly admiring his young lover.  
  
“Well,” Harry grinned, playfully twirling a lock of Snape's hair around his finger, “First, I thought we might get you naked.”  
  
In a flash, the young wizard pulled his wand from the pocket of his jeans and cast a spell. It must have been wordless, for Severus did not realise what had happened until he felt the draft of air against his bare chest.  
  
“I see some of that Slytherin nature is starting to rub off on you,” teased Severus lightly, “Only one of my house would pull such a trick... Ah. You said naked, and yet...?” For indeed, he was still in his dark boxers, albeit nothing else.  
  
Harry smirked, twirling his wand in one hand, clearly pleased at the debut of his new trick. “Yes, well, that's a part I've always preferred to do...” he leaned in close to Severus' ear, so that the older man caught the heady scent of sex already on him, “Manually.”  
  
The hissed word sent shivers straight down Severus's spine and into his cock, causing it to jerk strongly enough to attract Harry's attention. The boy only smiled knowingly.  
  
“Yes, ahem,” he shifted position in his chair, though that didn't help much because it caused his and Harry's cocks to brush against each other yet again. Even through several layers of fabric, the sensation was agonising. “I believe you were going to describe what I was about to do to you?”  
  
“Not so comfortable now, are you Severus?”  
  
The long-haired man harrumphed. “Never let it be said that The Boy Who Lived isn't power hungry. Oh no, Potter, I know y-”  
  
Harry leapt from the chair like a startled rabbit. His expression changed immediately from one of amusement to one of annoyance. Standing, his erection was very noticeable indeed.  
  
“Don't call me Potter!”  
  
How easy it was to forget, with the weight of the world on his shoulders, with that knowing look no boy of his age should have, with that – well, no beating around the bush, incredible body... that he was still, in so many ways, just a child.  
  
Severus stood up and walked towards him, forgetting for the moment that he was clad in no more than his boxers. Fortunately it did not occur to him how obvious his erection must have been, too.  
  
“Harry...” he spoke gently, not quite closing the distance between them. “Harry. You're my Harry.”  
  
The boy's shining emerald eyes turned up to meet his own. Oh, how that boy wore his heart on his sleeve. He gathered the raven-haired youth up in his arms and kissed his forehead. A questing mouth found his, and they kissed for a moment.  
  
“Yes. Yes, I am yours, aren't I,” reaffirmed Harry, seeming to draw some comfort from the thought. “I'm...yours.” He looked up at Severus again, no longer defensive or smug and teasing, but simply happy, and eager. That was what was so wonderful about Harry. He was simple. And Severus too could draw some comfort from that. Merlin only knew how complicated the rest of his life could get. But here, in this candlelit office, everything was easy and joyful. “And that means you can do anything you want to me,” stated Harry.  
  
“I'm still open to suggestions...” murmured the taller man, deliberately shifting his hips to make their cocks rub against one another.  
  
Harry gave a gasped groan. “Well, for a start, we're both still wearing entirely too much clothing...” Severus nudged again, starting up a slow rhythm of sensation between their pricks. Harry fumbled to remove his trousers as he continued, “And then how's about we go to your room and you fuck me senseless?”  
  
Severus made no reply, but bodily lifted the pliant youth into his arms, trousers round his knees, and carried him across the office and through a dark stained door, into his bed chamber.  
  
It was not often that they made love in the bedroom. Severus, being a private man, had never made the invitation himself, and Harry was not often so bold as to suggest it. More often they stayed in the office, or in the potions cupboards, or the staff bathroom after hours... any number of stolen moments. But rarely the bedroom.  
  
The truth was that there was no place Harry considered more precious than Severus's bedroom. It was almost enough just to lie down on the soft satin sheets and inhale the rich, mysterious aroma of the man. But to make love in that bed... it was the ultimate expression of love. It meant Severus was allowing him to become a part of his personal life, was allowing them to share something deeper and more intimate than mere sex.  
  
Even as these thoughts were tumbling through his head, Harry found himself dumped unceremoniously  on the typically black-curtained four-poster. He finally managed to discard his trousers and threw them, with his underwear, across the bed. Severus sat down next to him and Harry pounced, pushing one hand down the waistband of Severus's underwear even as he bowled the other man over, coming to lie on top of him in the middle of the bed.  
  
At the feel of Harry's hand around his cock, Severus moaned. Harry smiled as the professor tossed his head back. He allowed his thumb to trace circles around the head of the older man's prick, feeling the pre-cum that had gathered there, and enjoyed Severus's subsequent, loader moan as Harry's hand began slowly rub up and down his length.  
  
“You'll... be the death of me yet,” moaned Severus, eyes scrunched up. They quickly snapped open as Harry withdrew his hand from the other man's crotch. “I didn't tell you to stop-” he managed to protest, before all communication became impossible as Harry's mouth closed over the end of his cock.  
  
Working away Severus's boxers as he sucked, Harry started with a few teasing swirls of his tongue around the the head. Then a harder suck, rolling his tongue over the underside of Severus's shaft. Then, in one movement, he took in the whole thing. They groaned in pleasure together, and the vibrations the sound caused around Severus' cock made him groan all the louder.  
  
Harry took him all in, again and again, head and tongue working with eager enthusiasm, and Severus found himself bucking, fucking Harry's mouth desperately, the taste of Severus's sex filling Harry's mouth, Severus gasping for air between groans...  
  
A hand fisted in Harry's hair and firmly pulled him away.  
  
“Don't.”  
  
Harry wiped his mouth as he sat up. Both of their eyes were glazed, and their sweat mingled on their heaving bodies.  
  
“Much more of that and I wouldn't have been able to restrain myself.” He said it snidely, but Harry knew it was really a compliment, mixed perhaps with a little chagrin at the older man's own lack of control.  
  
Harry crawled on all fours until he was nose to nose with Severus, one hand to the left of Severus's hand, and the other hand grasping his own cock, already leaking pre-cum onto the other man's stomach.  
  
“I want you in me.”  
  
“Accio lube.”  
  
Severus caught the small purple bottle deftly in one hand and generously coated his now throbbing cock in it. He then gently pushed Harry over onto his back and, with one finger, coated Harry's entrance in lubricant too. Then, he pushed that finger gently inside. Harry gasped and instantly tightened around the errant digit, but Severus consoled him; “Relax. Relax, Harry, and it will hurt less. Just relax and trust me.”  
  
Those eyes like emeralds turned up towards him again, and nodded. Taking one of Harry's legs in each hand, he propped them up over his shoulder. He took Harry's right hand in his left and laced their fingers together. Harry gazed at him, the slight fear of penetration, despite his bravado, still showing. But more prevalent now was longing and – Severus could not deny it – love.  
  
“I love you, Severus.”  
  
He thrust inside. Harry cried out in mingled pain and pleasure, and his fingernails dug into the back of Severus's hand. Slowly, he drew out again, and then pushed back in, trying to hit that vital spot.  
  
Another thrust and he got it – Harry was beyond thought as Severus's cock brushed against his prostate, sending rippling waves of pleasure through his body.  
  
The rhythm of Severus's thrusts increased, as did the pitch of Harry's cries.  
  
“Ah... ah.... ah! Severus!”  
  
With each plunge, Harry called his name, even as Severus struggled to remain silent. The boy's head began tossing from side to side. Sweat sheened his body, and the hand that was not locked in a mortal embrace with Severus's was on his own cock. He was fucking his own hand, face blushing from heat, glasses askew, and calling his name. It was almost too much for Severus to bear.  
  
Each time he filled Harry, Severus felt a little closer to breaking point. He could feel himself, and see with Harry, that neither of them were going to last much longer.  
  
Harry's hips bucked against his own, longing for that feeling of completion. Severus thrust as deep as fast as he could, their rhythm becoming erratic and desperate. Finally, with one deep push, they reached that point of ecstasy, calling each others names as they came.  
  
“Harry!”  
  
“Severus!”  
  
Their naked bodies collapsed together, unable to endure any more. Again they breathed in counterpoint, Harry's breaths much shallower and quicker than Severus, who gasped in as much air as could fill his lungs. They were slick up against one another with their mingled sweat and seed. Harry shuddered a little as Severus drew out of him, and lay beside him.  
  
While he still felt he had the will, Severus reached for Harry's wand, which had somehow ended up on the floor, and murmured “Tergeo,” effectively cleaning them of cum and other messes.  
  
It wasn't long before the heat of sex wore off and they grew chilly, so Severus pulled the sheets out from under Harry's still limp body and covered them both.  
  
They lay in silence for a long time, each allowing their thoughts to wander. Severus assumed Harry had fallen asleep, and so was surprised when the boy spoke his name.  
  
“Severus?”  
  
He turned to face the boy, who had at some point removed his glasses.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Can I stay the night?”  
  
Oh, the hesitance in his voice! The underlying worry, the fear of rejection. How had he ever thought this boy to be big headed and prideful?  
  
That said, he had never stayed the night before. It had always been Severus's policy for them each to sleep in their own chambers every night, irrespective of Harry's requests, or the time.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
He heard a sigh of contentment, and Harry wriggled into a more comfortable position, allowing his eyes to close. Severus extended an arm and the messy-haired youth gladly moved into his embrace, resting his head on the older man's chest and listening to his heart beat.  
  
 _Th-thump. Th-thump._  
  
The pulse of life. The most intimate of sounds, Harry felt every muscle in his body relaxing as he felt Severus's strong arms around him, reliable hands on his back and beating heart by his ear...  
  
“Harry?”  
  
“Mmm?” the boy mumbled, now almost on the edge of sleep.  
  
“You said you loved me.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Severus wondered how he hadn't noticed at the time. It had seemed so natural a thing to say.  
  
“You've never said that before.”  
  
“I guess not...” Harry's voice was faint and muffled against his skin, and Severus once again marveled again at his ability to wear his heart on his sleeve.  
  
“Harry?”  
  
Only soft, deep breathing answered him. The boy had fallen asleep.  
  
“I love you,” he whispered, holding the boy tight against his chest.  
  
To love, and be loved...  
  
Somehow, with Harry in his arms, Severus could see, somewhere far out there, a bright speck of hope for the future. For their future.  
  
 _-Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Concrit, as always, is welcomed :)
> 
> If you liked this, please consider reading my longer Snape/Lucius fic Absolution Never Comes. It's a slower story, but there's lots of young, angsty Snape in it, and eventual SS/LM romance, angst, and smut


End file.
